Midnight Conversation 4
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Thistlerose. Slash RS. Sirius repense aux évènements qui l'ont mené à la Farce, et à tout ce qu'il a fait depuis pour gagner le pardon de Remus.


Midnight Conversation #4  
by Thistlerose

**Archives :** son blog-site, Fan Fiction Alley, et Azkaban's Lair

**Résumé** : Sirius songe aux évènements qui l'ont mené à la Farce, et à tout ce qu'il a fait depuis pour gagner le pardon de Remus.

**Rating**: R (contenu sexuel, langage)

**Note** : Je remercie de tout mon cœur l'auteur de m'avoir laissé traduire ses petits chefs-d'œuvre et surtout **zazaone** et **Loreleirocks** qui ont corrigé ce texte et surtout aidé à traduire certains passages… Mille mercis les filles !!

_You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt  
_-U2

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Juin, 1977

Ce fut juste avant minuit que Sirius rentra au dortoir. Peter, comme prévu, dormait déjà, mais il fut plutôt surpris d'entendre James ronfler également. Tout deux semblaient disputer une sorte de compétition inconsciente. C'était, réfléchit Sirius en s'adossant avec fatigue contre la porte, le seul domaine dans lequel Peter avait l'espoir de triompher de James. Il écouta quelques instant, pas du tout parce qu'il en appréciait le son—bien qu'il soit préférable au silence—mais parce qu'il était agréablement familier, au contraire de ces derniers mois.

Quand il en eut assez, il tourna son regard vers le lit entre ceux de James et Peter. Derrière ses rideaux écarlates une baguette luisait toujours, bien que Sirius ne puisse discerner si son occupant était éveillé ou endormi. Il ne vit aucune silhouette ni n'entendit le froissement de pages ou le grincement du matelas.

Fait sans aucune importance avant la mi-mars ; il serait passé derrière ces rideaux en un battement de cœur et aurait embrassé Remus jusqu'à le réveiller ou lui aurait arraché son livre des mains. Mais il avait perdu le droit de faire une telle chose. Il l'avait perdu de façon si irrémédiable qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait d'y penser.

Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il avait fait quelque chose de hideux et d'impardonnable. Il comprenait, avec une sorte de perspicacité détachée qui lui était venue seulement après de longues discussions avec Albus Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall, et James, pourquoi il avait fait cette chose hideuse. Quand il y pensait trop profondément il se sentait malade et honteux. D'autres fois, tout ce qui l'avait mené à cette nuit fatidique, presque tragique, dans la Cabane Hurlante n'était qu'un brouillard, ponctué par de rares flashes de conscience.

Il se rappelait la dispute avec ses parents après la découverte de son secret. Ce qui avait été réellement dit était devenu indistinct avec le temps, mais il se rappelait les cris, et ses propres réponses aboyées. Il se souvenait des portes qui claquaient, puis le trottoir fissuré sous ses pieds lorsqu'il courut, des bâtiments gris s'effaçant derrière lui, l'air glacé dans sa gorge, des claquements de dents et des haleines chaudes sur ses talons. Il y avait eut la lumière des lampadaires défilant qui blessait ses yeux avec leur luminosité, de minuscules radios jouant des airs Moldus, et les visages sans noms d'étrangers qui l'avaient pris en stop. Puis il y avait eut Birmingham: du café et des et toasts avec Peter. Peter l'avait prévenu pour James. _("Je—Je pense qu'il pourrait être--" "Quoi, Wormtail? Il pourrait être quoi?" "Jaloux. De toi et--et Moony. Et peut-être en colère. Parce que tu ne passes pas autant de temps… Je ne sais pas.")_ Une nuit sur un canapé, et puis dehors dans le froid encore. La terre gelée, les rivières recouvertes de glace, des buissons épineux, de la neige à la hauteur du poitrail d'un chien. De l'herbe jaune, devenue coupante comme des aiguilles avec le gel. D'autres chiens. Des renards, des blaireaux, des corbeaux. Des chasseurs. Des nuits effrayantes à dormir dans des granges à l'odeur de moisi, à regarder à travers les lattes la lune cireuse et lointaine, à désirer la présence de quelqu'un et à avoir peur d'appeler à haute voix. _Remus_. L'estomac vide qui se tordait. Mal aux mains. Aux pieds, aussi. Du sang. _Remus_. La chute, finalement, et être rattrapé—non par Remus, mais par James. S'accrochant aveuglément, il découvrait, à sa surprise, quelque chose qu'il avait pensé avoir perdu longtemps auparavant --_("Je suis ton frère. Moi.") _Puis la longue clémence des ténèbres…

Il avait été malade, avec une fièvre si élevée et des coupures si terriblement infectées que les parents de James, en découvrant sa présence, avaient convoqué un Guérisseur malgré le réveillon de Noël et une maison pleine de parents à divertir. Il ne l'avait appris que plus tard. D'abord il y avait eu une période peuplée de potions amères, de murmures anxieux, et, occasionnellement, d'une main fraîche, caressant son front. (James lui avait assuré qu'il avait hurlé toutes sortes de détails croustillants parfaits pour du chantage dans son délire. Mais comme James n'avait pas mis ses menaces à exécution, Sirius avait choisi de ne pas s'inquiéter.) Il s'était réveillé, enfin, dans un lit confortable, avec l'arôme d'une soupe de légumes, et la voix de la mère de James qui chantonnait des chants de Noël tandis qu'elle changeait les bandages de ses mains et ses pieds. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'embête avec lui, qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, et que ses parents ne la remercieraient _pas_ pour ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'était retrouvé à lutter contre les larmes quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'avaient ses amis et, malgré toutes ses dénégations, il le voulait terriblement.

Une fois qu'il avait commencé à guérir physiquement, il était parvenu à apprécier le reste de vacances. Les Potter ne lui avaient pas permis de se complaire dans la culpabilité et l'auto-apitoiement (ce à quoi, bien que peu caractéristique de son tempérament, il se sentit incliné à faire) mais l'avaient fait plier par de bonnes nourritures et des Bierraubeurre, lui avaient donné une chambre, et lui avaient assuré qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. A leur insistance, il avait envoyé un hibou à sa cousine Andromeda, lui faisant savoir qu'il allait bien et l'invitant elle, son mari et leur petite fille à lui rendre visite à Windermere quand il se sentirait un peu plus solide. Il avait aussi envoyé un hibou à Peter, lui disant où il était et qu'il le verrait après le Nouvel An. A Remus, il avait seulement envoyé son cadeau: une pile de BD collector _Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou_, une paire de caleçons en soie bleu nuit et une carte où il avait écrit _Joyeux Noël, Rayon de lune. Rappelle-toi, pas de petit français_.

Il avait passé les quelques jours suivants étalé sur la carpette devant la belle cheminée des Potters, inhalant pratiquement la délicieuse cuisine de Mrs Potter, ignorant les vannes de James sur les chiens errants et avait gagné l'éternelle adoration de Charlotte, la cousine de dix ans, en lui permettant de le battre à plate couture aux échecs sorciers. Sa propre cousine et la famille de celle-ci étaient venues pour le thé trois jours après Noël et il avait passé une plaisante après-midi à faire sauter une Nymphadora de trois ans sur ses genoux en discutant de ses options avec Meda et Ted. Le jour suivant le Nouvel An, lui et James avaient pris le Magicobus pour le Chemin de Traverse, afin de remplacer tout ce que Sirius avait laissé à Grimmauld Place, incluant son cher Nimbus 1500. Ils y avaient aussi retrouvé Peter et Remus et de là les choses avaient continué à empirer doucement. Cela avait été une erreur, réfléchit Sirius la raison retrouvée, de ne pas envoyer de hibou à Remus dès qu'il était arrivé chez les Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin de divulguer tous les détails sanglants, mais il aurait au moins dû avertir son petit ami que ses vacances ne se déroulaient pas vraiment à merveille. S'il l'avait fait, il y aurait eu moins de malaise quand James avait expliqué à Remus pourquoi ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de se répandre en louanges sur ses fantastiques vacances en France.

Remus lui avait dit, quand ils avaient finalement été seuls, qu'il avait été dénué de sens de ne pas lui envoyer de hibou, parce que maintenant il ne serait jamais capable de repenser à ces vacances sans penser aux souffrances de Sirius. C'était complètement compréhensible (si non complètement juste), et profondément irritant. Remus aurait dû savoir comment Sirius prendrait une telle accusation.

Sirius se secoua. Non, Remus ne devrait porter aucune culpabilité dans ce qui avait suivi. Il aurait pu mieux choisir ses mots. Mais finalement Remus était celui qui avait souffert des erreurs de tout le monde, souffert d'une façon insensée.

Sirius frissonna. Malgré l'approche de Juin, il faisait toujours froid dans le dortoir et il était fatigué. Il était assez tard, et il avait été occupé toute la semaine avec les révisions pour les examens et ses nouvelles activités extrascolaires. Il devait aller au lit, il le savait, bien qu'il doutait pouvoir s'endormir facilement; il avait bien trop en tête. Pourtant, être allongé et éveillé dans un lit moelleux, sous une couverture bien douillette semblait bien plus intelligent que de se tenir dans un couloir glacé toute la nuit.

Mais d'abord, une douche. Il sentait l'Infirmerie et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Et une douche le réchaufferait.

Il se dirigea vers son lit à baldaquin, rangea son sac, et enfila rapidement son pyjama de flanelle et son peignoir. Levant les yeux alors qu'il défaisait le nœud de sa ceinture, il trouva son regard attiré vers les rideaux éclairés de Remus. C'était la seule lumière dans la pièce, la seule source de chaleur.

Avec l'insouciance d'un papillon de nuit Sirius marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers les rideaux fermés et leva une main pour les écarter.

Il s'arrêta.

Que faisait-il?

Remus feindrait presque certainement de dormir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était conscient de sa présence et n'avait nul désir de lui parler ou même de lui adresser un regard. Et qui, pensa Sirius avec un grand vide en lui, pourrait l'en blâmer?

_Bas les pattes_, se dit-il. _Oublie ça. Laisse-le jouer ce jeu. Il en a le droit. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu n'as aucun droit excepté te détourner En parlant de mains, tu as les tiennes, et tes fantasmes, si tu sens trop seul_.

James lui aurait dit de laisser tomber: _Viens, mon vieux. Tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses en essayant de le pousser. Donne-lui du temps_. Pauvre James, coincé au milieu : aimant Sirius comme un frère, sachant Remus avait raison.

Assis, Peter lui aurait dit de façon pitoyable : _Rappelle toi cette dispute que tu as eut avec cette fille, celle avant--avant Sylviana? Maddin. Tu te rappelles ? C'était plutôt moche. Mais_–la nana, c'est fini quoi, plus rien, aucun sentiment- _Tu disais que tu ne pourrais pas, mais tu l'as fait. Tu as avancé. Tu as seulement besoin de—d'avancer. _

_Mais je ne veux pas avancer_, pensa Sirius, commençant à trembler. _J'ai pu repartir après Mads et Syl et toutes les autres parce que j'avançais vers _toi_. J'_aimais_ comment c'était quand j'étais avec toi. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ma putain de peau. Je ne _peux pas_ avancer. Je suis coincé ici, Moony. Je suis prisonnier. Je ne peux pas redevenir qui j'étais avant toi, et je ne peux pas avancer._

_Je t'aime._

Une découverte intéressante et qui compliquait tout, ça. Si seulement il s'était arrangé pour le découvrir avant la Farce (c'était les mots de James). Mais il y avait tellement trop de _si_:

_Si_ ses mère, père, tante Elladora, cousine Bellatrix et son mari ne lui avaient pas envoyé des lettres l'informant de leur dégoût et de son statut de déshérité le jour où il était rentré à Poudlard;

_Si_ son jeune frère Regulus n'avait pas choisi de régaler tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre avec l'histoire de la disgrâce de Sirius.

_Si_ Severus Snape et son gang de Serpentard avaient été capables de résister à la tentation de renvoyer chaque maudite bribe d'information qu'ils ramassaient à la face de Sirius.

_Si_ il n'y avait pas eut un déluge de devoirs après les vacances.

_Si_ son équipe de Quidditch n'avait pas joué si lamentablement.

Si il n'avait pas imaginé que Remus serait aux anges de prendre un appartement avec lui et s'il n'avait pas pris si mal quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt ;

_Si_ le sexe ne s'était pas détérioré en quelque chose que lui et Remus ne faisaient que quand ils avaient trop d'énergie et personne d'autre autour;

_Si_ Snape n'avait pas été si foutrement curieux d'où Remus allait chaque mois et _si_ il n'avait pas harcelé Sirius en cette soirée trop chaude de Mars, et _si_ Sirius s'était simplement arrangé pour contenir son tempérament et garder la bouche close.

Trop de _si_ et il supposait que seul le dernier importait vraiment. _C'est vraiment ma faute. Je l'admets. _Pas de problème à culpabiliser._ Je le déferais si je le pouvais. Mais tu veux entendre la partie _la plus merdique, _Moony? Si c'était pas arrivé, je n'aurai jamais découvert combien je t'aimais._

C'est vraiment la merde._ Tu ne sais pas, Moony. Je suis désolé, je sais tu as souffert, je ne minimise pas ce que tu as traversé, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tenir la personne que tu aimes pendant qu'elle saigne à mort et que c'est ta faute. Tu n'as pas vu combien tu étais pâle, sous mes mains—Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler des mots du sort de Soin. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler deux satanés mots. Si Wormtail n'avait pas trouvé Pomfresh—tu ne sais pas ce que c'était de te demander comment tu allais et de te dire simplement 'respire.' Tu ne sais pas—_

Il ne savait pas parce qu'il _n'écouterait_ _pas_. Pas parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance ou parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Sirius, dans les mois qui avaient suivi la Farce, Remus n'avait pas permis à Sirius de le voir seul.

Il apparut à Sirius que rien ne l'empêchait de le dire maintenant à Remus. Sa main était toujours levée pour tirer les rideaux. _Si_ l'autre garçon était éveillé, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter. S'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, Remus était libre d'admettre sa ruse et de dire à Sirius d'aller se faire voir. S'il dormait vraiment et que Sirius s'arrangeait pour ne pas le réveiller, et bien, rien de gagné et rien de perdu. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de pardon, savait qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais s'il pouvait juste _montrer_ à Moony qu'il était aimé--bien qu'il soit le plus grand branleur de Grande-Bretagne, si non du monde... Alors il pourrait se jeter de la tour la plus proche et en aurait fini avec tout ça.

"Moony," chuchota t-il avec hésitation juste au cas où il se tromperait totalement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Le lit de Peter était clos; Sirius entendait toujours les ronflements ponctués par un occasionnel reniflement. James devait dormir tout aussi bien. Ne l'aurait-il été, il aurait arrêté Sirius avant, l'aurait fermement pris par les épaules et l'aurait guidé vers la Salle Commune pour jouer aux échecs ou à la Bataille explosive jusqu'à ce que son fol espoir de soulager sa conscience disparaisse.

Se demandant lequel d'entre eux aurait bientôt le plus besoin de secours, lui-même ou Remus, Sirius haussa les épaules, prit une goulée d'air fortifiante et passa les épaules à travers les lourds rideaux.

Soit Remus était bon acteur, soit il dormait vraiment. La couverture était remontée sur sa poitrine et sa main reposait mollement sur le livre ouvert à son côté. Son visage était détourné, mais Sirius entrevit les traces de coups de fouet laissés sur sa joue. Il vit aussi les mèches argentées sur ses tempes et sentit ses jambes se geler.

"Moony," chuchota-t-il encore; les mots passèrent avec difficulté la boule dans sa gorge, sortant tout rauques. "Psst, Moony, t'es réveillé ?"

Le garçon dans le lit soupira profondément, mais ne fit pas mine de remuer davantage. Sa respiration resta régulière. Sirius regarda la poitrine se lever et s'abaisser et se souvint de la Cabane Hurlante, quand Remus n'avait plus respiré et que son sang avait jailli, chaud et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler, partout sur les mains de Sirius.

_Je suis désolé_ semblait si inadéquat et de toute façon, il l'avait déjà dit tellement de fois.

_Je t'aime_ ne soignerait rien.

"Je ne voulais pas," chuchota Sirius. "Je le jure, Moony. Je le jure, je le jure. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Je le jure. T'es réveillé? Je vais—retirer tous tes marque-pages." Rien. "Bon, je vais pas le faire. Je voulais juste--"

_Quoi, exactement?_

Il agrippa les rideaux et secoua inutilement la tête. "Je voulais juste te dire combien je suis désolé et que je t'aime. Et je sais que ça n'arrange rien, et je sais tu ne veux probablement pas être aimé par un connard de premier ordre comme moi, mais—tu l'es. Tu l'es. Il y a deux personnes que j'aime vraiment au monde. J'aime James et je t'aime. James est mon frère et tu es mon-- Je ne sais pas." Il tordit le lourd tissu dans ses mains, le lissa, puis le froissa encore. "Je ne demande pas ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas. J'essaie pas d'être humble, là. Je le mérite vraiment pas. Bien que," continua-t-il rapidement, "J'essaie d'être meilleur. Pas pour que tu me pardonnes ou autre chose. J'ai seulement réalisé quel connard complet j'ai été et j'essaie de—j'ai travaillé avec Pomfresh. A l'infirmerie. A apprendre les sorts et les onguents de guérison. C'est de là que je reviens. C'est un travail difficile, mais—enfin, je…—Je veux juste--"

_--Toi. C'est toi que je veux et je ferai n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi au monde pour que tu reviennes-- _

"--Je ne sais pas ce que je veux." Il déglutit. "C'est juste que je t'aime. Et je ne le dis pas comme ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas seulement quelque chose que je ressens maintenant. Ca l'est, mais c'est pas--je ne vais pas—J'ai jamais--"

De sombres nuages envahissaient son cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus regarder le visage de Remus, alors son regard erra sur la couverture. Où, se demanda t-il distraitement, était la couverture qu'il avait autrefois donnée à Remus, parce que Padfoot s'était roulé dessus et qu'il pensait que l'odeur du chien aiderait à calmer le loup? Remus l'avait-il gardée ou jetée? Et qu'était-il arrivé à la peluche-chaussette, quel que soit son nom, qu'il avait donné à Remus pour l'emmener en France? Son regard s'égara sur la main pale et mince. Il détailla les cicatrices, les ongles rongés, les os délicats presque visibles sous la peau, et réalisa que s'il ne sortait pas d'ici, il allait être malade.

Il s'éloigna du lit, laissant Remus à sa ruse ou à son aveuglement et se rua à la salle de bain. Quand la porte fut fermée, la lumière allumée, et la douche ouverte, tout son corps tremblait et il dut s'asseoir sur le siège des toilettes et saisir ses coudes pendant une minute entière avant de pouvoir relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Quand les sanglots furent passés, il se leva, se déshabilla maladroitement et alla sous l'eau qui ne parvint pas à le réchauffer.

L'eau était bruyante contre la porcelaine et il y avait un tel rugissement dans ses oreilles qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ne réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul que lorsque Remus dit, assez calmement, "Je t'aurais tué si tu avais déplacé mes marque-pages."

Sirius sursauta, glissa et attrapa la porte de la douche comme support. Repoussant la frange de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, il entrouvrit la porte et regarda du coin de l'œil à travers la vapeur d'eau.

Remus se tenait au milieu de la pièce, dans sa robe de chambre, bras croisés sur la poitrine, et sa bouche s'étirait en une ligne mince et neutre.

Conscient de sa nudité et luttant pour garder une voix égale, "Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose, alors," fit Sirius.

"Si je n'ai rien dit, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te parler. Ce que n'importe qui aurait compris."

"Ouais," fit Sirius. "Ouais, tu as probablement raison." Stupéfiant, vraiment, qu'il puisse parler de façon intelligible. Parce que son cerveau avait certainement pris des vacances. Il _essayait_ de penser, sans succès. Il devait y avoir une explication possible à la présence de Remus, mais il ne pouvait la déceler. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Ils étaient seuls dans une pièce, en train de se parler. Sirius rêvait. Avec de la chance, il s'était endormi sous la douche et était en train de se noyer. "Si tu ne veux pas me parler," s'entendit-il dire raisonnablement, "pourquoi tu es là?"

Remus le regarda, et Sirius pensa, _Il a de beaux yeux. Lui ai-je jamais dit qu'il a de beaux yeux? Oh, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi glisser et mourir juste là. Je devrai probablement lâcher cette porte, alors_... Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Ses bras se décroisèrent lentement et ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de sa robe. Sirius continua de dire à ses mains de lâcher prise—jusqu'à ce que la robe de Remus glisse de ses épaules au sol et que l'espace entre eux commence à diminuer. Puis il s'accrocha à la porte presque désespérément parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il _tomberait_ et mourrait probablement. Il commençait à trouver que vivre était important.

Remus le prit par les poignets et le força à s'écarter de la porte. Sirius sentit la porcelaine froide contre son dos et des frissons parcoururent son corps. Puis Remus fut sur lui, l'embrassant avec une violence qui les aurait envoyés s'étaler par terre sans le mur pour les retenir.

Pendant quelques instants, Sirius s'immergea dans l'espoir surgi de quelque réserve oubliée. Remus l'embrassait. Ca devait être une bonne chose. Les mains de Remus étaient partout sur lui, d'abord sur ses bras, puis sur ses hanches, puis sur sa poitrine, tripotant voracement, puis descendant sur sa clavicule, pinçant ses tétons. Il sentit l'érection de l'autre contre la sienne, entendit le bref halètement alors qu'il tendait la main entre leurs corps glissants pour rendre, avec hésitation, les caresses. Tout cela était d'excellents signes.

Aussi il fut stupéfait quand Remus le regarda et qu'il vit que ses yeux sombres étaient froids et aussi durs que des pointes d'onyx. Puis Remus se pencha pour sucer un téton entre ses dents et le mordit légèrement. Son ventre se serra parce que soudain il comprenait ce qui arrivait. Il n'était pas pardonné. Quand ce serait fini, ils ne se sècheraient pas l'un l'autre en jouant, pas plus qu'ils ne retourneraient au lit, trébuchant et échangeant des baisers sur le chemin. Au matin, ils useraient de tons polis et agiraient comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Cela pourrait se reproduire la nuit suivante ou celle d'après, toujours avec le même vide. Ce n'était pas du pardon; c'était de la vengeance. Remus prenait ce que Sirius lui avait donné-- lui avait donné de force—l'utilisait pour lui faire mal parce qu'il méritait d'avoir mal et que ça n'importait pas. Et parce que** ça **n'importait pas, Sirius soupira et le permit.

Plus tard, Remus partit sans un mot. Sirius attendit un moment, laissant l'eau le rincer autant que possible ; puis il déroula son corps et, respirant par saccades, se mit sur ses pieds. Il coupa l'eau, se sécha avec sa serviette, puis commença à s'habiller avec lenteur. Il voulait donner assez de temps à Remus pour se mettre au lit, penser à ce qu'il avait fait et changer d'avis. Mais, quand après cinq minutes, Remus ne revint pas et Sirius commença à trembler de froid, il renonça, enfila sa robe et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Remus ne l'attendait pas à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait également aucun signe que quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius fût éveillé dans le dortoir.

_Il arrive un moment_, se dit-il, _où l'on souffre tellement que les attaques ne font plus que rebondir sur soi_.Se demandant quand il l'atteindrait, Sirius trébucha jusqu'à son lit et rampa sous la couverture. Il ferma les yeux et attendit de se dissoudre.

_Bon_.

Les rideaux bruissèrent doucement et le lit plongea lorsque quelqu'un s'assit près de lui. Remus appela, "Sirius," et toucha son épaule, et Sirius pensa, _S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas pleurer maintenant_, mais il pleurait déjà, sans souvenir d'avoir commencé.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa Remus. "Je pensais que je pouvais le faire. Je pensais-- Sirius, est-ce que tu--? Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas."

Mais il pleurait dans son oreiller, doucement, relâchant désespérément tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis Décembre.

"Je suis désolé," répéta désespérément Remus. Puis, "Je peux--?" Quand il devint clair qu'aucune réponse ne venait, il souleva la couverture et se glissa aux côtés de Sirius.

Sirius sursauta à la brusque chaleur dans son dos. Des sanglots s'engouffraient dans sa gorge; il dut presser son visage dans son oreiller pour les étouffer. Il se brisait en morceaux. Heureusement, Remus le réalisa et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant plus étroitement et les tenant ensemble. Sirius sentit le cœur de l'autre garçon battre contre son dos. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ça, sur l'idée de _deux_. Il saisit un pli du drap pour se prouver qu'il ne fantasmait pas dans quelque étable moldue ou bien était enfermé dans un rêve né de la fièvre.

"Je pensais que je pouvais te faire mal," tenta d'expliquer Remus dans un chuchotement qui se fêla et hésita. "Je pensais que ça me ferait me sentir mieux. Que ça aiderait. Mais non." Sa main s'avança gauchement, trouva celle de Sirius, et serra. "Je suis tellement désolé, Padfoot. Je voulais te pardonner. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Mais j'étais si en colère. Je pensais—je pensais que ça ne serait pas bien de te pardonner à moins que tu sois en colère contre moi, toi aussi. C'était mal. S'il te plait--"

"Ca fait mal, c'est tout," murmura Sirius. Il se cramponna aux doigts de Remus, et, les yeux grand ouverts dans les ténèbres, il dit, "J'étais aveuglé par la douleur…Ça n'avait pas de sens. Je _hais ma famille_. J'étais tellement en colère et je savais que j'aurai dû te parler, mais je voulais pas - je voulais t'épargner. Et puis je voulais juste faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je veux dire, je voulais que quelqu'un ait mal à côté de moi. Je voulais pas que ce soit toi. J'avais tellement peur que ça puisse être toi. Mais alors Snape était juste _là_."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?" demanda doucement Remus, caressant les articulations tendues avec l'extrémité de son pouce.

"Tu as dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance."

"Ca en a."

"Il a dit..." Les larmes coulaient toujours, l'oreiller mouillé commençait à irriter sa peau, mais il contrôla encore sa voix, ce qui était bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller James ou Peter. Pas qu'il se souciait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser l'un ou l'autre, mais cette confession était pour Remus. C'était à Remus qu'il devait cette explication, et nul autre. "Il a dit... il voulait savoir si ma famille avait passé un marché avec l'école. Si—s'ils te payaient pour—que tu te laisses faire en échange de--mon silence, je suppose. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que les gens étaient à vendre, mais il supposait que les Blacks étaient—exemptés des règles. Et toi—il a dit que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de Noises."

Remus resta silencieux en digérant cette nouvelle information. La main qui avait tenu celle de Sirius se retira et Sirius pensa pendant un terrible instant qu'il l'avait de nouveau perdu. Mais ses mains vinrent sur ses épaules, le tournèrent gentiment et l'attirèrent tout près.

"C'était une horrible chose à dire," murmura Remus, caressant les cheveux humides de Sirius.

"J'aurai simplement dû lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. J'aurai dû. Mais je ne réfléchissais pas."

"Je sais," répondit Remus. "C'est ton problème. Tu ne réfléchis pas." Il avait l'air las, comme s'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion de nombreuses fois et l'avait finalement acceptée comme la seule possible. "Et le truc c'est que—neuf choses sur dix que tu fais sans réfléchir sont tellement--merveilleuses. Tu m'as _sauvé_. J'ai pensé à toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi et j'ai réalisé ça. Mais, Sirius, tu vas _devoir_ réfléchir, parce que le loup ne _peut pas_."

"Je sais," acquiesça Sirius. "Je le ferai. Je promets. Je sais. C'est juste que…" Il y avait tant à expliquer. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait mais maintenant, les mots ne voulaient simplement pas venir. Il était exténué. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son corps se relaxant contre celui de Remus. Les doigts dans ses cheveux, le battement de cœur contre sa joue, l'odeur familière (la meilleure au monde, vraiment, et celle que le chien avait rêvé depoursuivre la nuit dans la nature) l'apaisait pour dormir. Mais il _devait_ expliquer, _maintenant_, pour que Remus ne change pas d'avis. "Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Snape," insista t-il. "Je ne pensais pas—je ne pense pas. Il parlait de toi--mon Moony—et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'étais si en colère. Alors je l'ai envoyé—je lui ai dit-- mais j'ai oublié que c'était _toi_. Je peux changer, Moony, je le jure. Il y avait tellement de sang," hoqueta t-il, "et c'était le tien. D'abord c'était celui du loup, et puis c'était le tien. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal et je t'ai presque tué. Je suis tellement désolé. Moony, je suis tellement désolé..."

Il continua, s'excusant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement sa voix lui échappe. Remus le tourna alors, le calmant, caressant ses épaules jusqu'à ce que les tremolos s'arrêtent et il resta simplement étendu là, épuisé, mais soutenu, enlacé, serré, pardonné. "Shh," murmura Remus, bien que Sirius soit déjà silencieux. "Ca ne va pas bien, pas encore. Mais ça va aller. Tout va aller bien, Sirius. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tout ira bien." Remus répéta les mots encore et encore, et Sirius les écouta jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à les croire, puis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


End file.
